Chocolates From Hearts
by AL19
Summary: When it was Valentine's day, Blossom really wanted to give Dexter chocolates, and confess her feelings to him. But it wasn't really easy for her until Dexter actually got the chocolates.


**This is my first PPGD fanfic! And this may contain spoilers from the comic, so please don't read if you don't want to spoil yourself. On the other hand, enjoy!**

* * *

Valentine's Day is coming up. The day is tomorrow. And I do love someone. He is sitting right next to me in our homeroom class.

_Dexter..._

I barely look at him, but as I was spacing out, the teacher was calling my name more than twice.

"Blossom! Pay attention!"

I yelped and looked at the teacher. "I-I'm sorry, Miss Meryl!"

She tells me, "Now tell me. What's 11 times 11?"

I answer her, "It's 121!"

"Hm...so you did listen after all." She laughs a bit, and I was pretty embarrassed for spacing out when the teacher was calling me.

_Yes, Valentine's Day is tomorrow, but I need to stop spacing out!_

* * *

The final bell rang, and it was time for everyone to go home. Well, Bubbles had dancing practice, and Buttercup had fighting class with Samurai Jack, so I was the only one who didn't have any activities to do after school.

Bubbles came up in front of me, and asks, "Are you going home, Blossom?"

I answer her, "Yes, Bubbles."

"At least our dad knows." She giggles and starts to head out for her dancing practice. She also tells me, "Be careful on your way home!"

I reply, "Don't worry. I'm always careful!"

She leaves the classroom, and I had just remembered one thing.

I open my backpack, and hold the heart-shaped chocolate case, which had chocolate in it. My face was turning red, and my heart was beating fast.

I thought while knitting my brows, _I'm going to give this to Dexter! But...I don't want him to know that this is from me yet!_

I wanted to give it to him today, even though Valentine's Day was tomorrow. I had to think of something fast before Dexter got out of the school building.

My mind pops up with a plan. _I should write him a note! And I should also fly slowly so that he doesn't see me following him!_

I grabbed a piece of paper from my backpack, and wrote the note. I wrote,_ "Dexter. This is for you. Although I don't expect you to eat all of the chocolates, I love you."_

I didn't want to put my name on it, because then he would know right away.

I was still holding onto the chocolate box, with the note on top of it, and I ran out of the classroom.

Seconds later, I was out of the building, and I see Dexter walking home, with his hands in his pockets. _Alright, now to fly._

I slowly flew off the ground, just inches. I was making sure that Dexter wasn't seeing me, and thankfully, he didn't. As he was walking, I was flying, just nearly above him.

A couple of minutes later, he was arriving at his house. I started to fly back down to the ground. He opened the door, and I heard his parents say to him, "Welcome home, Dexter!"

My feet were then on the ground. As the door closed, I slowly walked to his house. I still held the box of chocolates, and I felt my heart beating fast again.

As soon as I was in front of the door, I slowly put the chocolates on the step, and ran g the doorbell.

Immediately, I flew fast, turning really red.

_Oh, I hope Dexter likes it! And I don't care if he shares it with his parents. I just want him to know that someone loves him._

* * *

The next day came, and it was Valentine's Day.

In class, I was making sure that I wasn't spacing out again. Fortunately, I didn't.

_Dexter's not looking at me. Is he not suspicious?_

I had mixed thoughts about Dexter and those box of chocolates. I was really curious whether he ate at least some of the chocolates, or that he might've thrown it away probably because he doesn't eat chocolates.

Even so, I wouldn't blame him for that.

The teacher then called my name for a question.

"Blossom? Can you tell me what's 27 divided by 9?"

I asked, "Is it 3?"

"That's right." She smiles a bit, and asks another student a different question for math. Math wasn't really my favorite subject, but it was pretty easy.

She then gave us math homework, for all the students to do. Class wasn't over until 10 minutes, but I wrote all the answers on the paper right before the bell rang.

_Phew! Now I don't have any homework!_

The bell rang and all the students, including the teacher, went out of the classroom.

Bubbles and Buttercup asked me, "We don't have practices today, so are you ready to go, Blossom?"

I answered them with a smile on my face, "You two can go on ahead, I have to do something really quick."

Buttercup clenched her teeth a bit, and said, "And what's that? To help dorky glasses?"

I stared at Buttercup, with a blush on my face. Bubbles then asked Buttercup, "What about Samurai Jack, Buttercup? Don't you have to help him with something?"

Buttercup immediately had a blush on her, and she lowered her head a bit. She then told her, "Y-Yes, I do! But don't blurt it out like that!" Bubbles blinked in confusion.

"I'm not blurting it out! He told you to just give him some paper work, right?"

"T-True. L-Let's go, Bubbles!"

"Okay. We'll wait for you, Blossom."

I replied, "O-Okay."

They both went out of the classroom, and at first, I thought I was alone. But then, a voice came in my ears.

"Blossom?"

I turned my head around, and I see Dexter a few feet in front of me.

"Dexter! D-Don't scare me like that!"

He says, "Sorry, Blossom. It's just that I want to talk to you about something."

I blinked, and felt really hot that time. I asked him hesitantly, "Wh-What is it, Dexter?"

He answers, "Yesterday, when I came home from school, my mom opened the door, and saw no one. Then, she noticed a box of chocolates, and picked it up. She told me that it was for me."

My throat starts to clog up, not being able to say anything. Dexter continues to speak.

"There may have been a note with no name, but...was it from you?"

I gasped a bit from surprise, and my throat was still clogged up. _I-I have to answer him! Just be honest, Blossom! You can do it!_

I slowly opened my mouth, and began to speak.

"Dexter...it was from me. The reason why I didn't put my name on that note was because..." I stood still for a moment, but managed to finish my sentence. "...I was too nervous. And it's because I love you."

He blinks a few times, and he doesn't say anything. I then lowered my head down, in embarrassment.

_He must think I'm crazy._

He tells me, "Blossom. Please look at me." I slowly lifted my head back up. I see him only inches away from me. My blush felt harder, and the atmosphere was getting heavy.

Thinking on why he was closer to me than before, he wraps his arms around my neck, and hugs me. I open my eyes widely, not believing what is happening.

"D-Dexter..."

He doesn't say anything, until a minute later, after he was backing away from me.

"Blossom. I've been wanting to know if you'd ever say that. For months, I've been depressed about my sister's death. And I know I haven't been talking to you much since that day, but I've wanted to tell you this ever since I saved you from Mandark."

I ask him, "And what's that?"

His tells me right before setting his lips on mine.

"I love you too."

He kisses me, and embraces me, like an embrace I've never felt before.

I squint my eyes, thinking, _I wonder...how he knew that I've been loving him for a while now._

Seconds later, he backs away from me again. He then stops embracing me, and he says, "By the way, those chocolates were really good. Hope you don't mind, but I shared them with my parents."

I look at him, and said, "T-That's okay! It's just like my note said. I don't expect you to eat it all."

He laughs a bit, and holds my hand. Dexter asks, "Buttercup won't mind if we hold hands, will she?"

I answer, "If she makes a fit, then I will tell her that we are holding hands!"

He laughs again, and he walks, with our hands still attached, out of the classroom.

I was still flushing, but I made a smile, and was proud of myself for giving him the chocolates.

_Thank you, Dexter. I'm glad you ate some of the chocolates._

I was full of happiness, and couldn't help but love him.

* * *

**No OC this time! XD But I still made one of the characters as narrator.**

**I wrote this a couple of days before Valentines Day (Which was over 3 months ago), so I know it's not that good. ;P**

**Also, I'm a huge, HUGE fan of PPGD (Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi), and I freaking love Dexter x Blossom! :3 It's my most favorite couple ever! I've been a fan of them before I became a fan of Gintama! So I think I've been a fan of PPGD and the couple for more than 3 years! And in the comics, they do not look like elementary school kids! :O**

**By the way, if you're wondering if I like the Rowdyruff Boys, well, I'll answer this. NO! I hate the Rowdyruff Boys! I've never been a fan of them ever since I was a fan of the Powerpuff Girls! Sorry, it's my opinion. ^^"**

**And another thing, both the Powerpuff Girls and Dexter's Laboratory were my favorite animated series ever!**

**Hope you enjoyed this one-shot! Please review! :)**


End file.
